RWBY: The Silver Paladin
by Okdes
Summary: Okdes, my OC, is dropped into a strange land of hunters and huntresses. Using his luck, skill, dry humor, and weapons he will find his way to the truth of his past he can't remember. Featuring BlakexOC, Official RWBY characters and some of my own, plus Valkyrie and Skulduggery. spoilers for LSotDM. I recommend you read Skulduggery Pleasant first, RWBY fans. Rated T for language.
1. Silver Rising

RWBY: The Silver Paladin Chapter 1: Silver Rising

I awoke in a forest, with all this strange equipment. I was wearing my familiar silver battle-armor. Next to me was a sort of long sword, and it was also familiar. I touched it, and I knew it was mine, I knew its name. It was Xilifin, the Avenger. It was accompanied by a shield, with a winged angle holding a flaming sword on it. Strapping the sword to my back, I noticed it had a switch. Then I noticed how the pommel was a gun barrel. The sword was also a carbine. It seemto have the ability to switch between the two with little or no effort. I remembered nothing, just my name ..Okdes. 'Where am I?' I thought. I heard sounds of yelling, fighting. So i ran towards it.

I arrived at the temple in time to see her move. She was a raven haired girl, wielding a sword. No, a whip. No, a pistol. All three together. I saw her throw a ribbon, with the pistol-sickle on it, to another girl, she was yellow. They pulled it taunt. Then a red girl used a scythe to jump on it, and the white one flung her. She hit a Nevermore, and ran up the cliff, decapitating it. I turned at a noise, and saw a person. He was dressed in Golden armor. Okdes? Are you okay? That Ursa hit you hard .. He was holding a...shotgun? It was also an ax? Was is it with these people? Wasn't one weapon good enough? I didn't know him, but He looked at me with respect. He turned to see Two people arrive. One held a crossnow scythe, the other had two short swords. My friend in gold said "I found him!" The one with the crossbow, in blue, nodded.

"I can see that." he said. nodding to me, he added "So, how was flying on Ursa airlines?"

I frowned. "What the hell is an Ursa?" I said.

"Uh...the grimm? Jeez, how hard did you get hit? I hope it's temporary. Lets get going before it comes back."

"Marty Ralic, Okdes Falvion, Galion Uris, and Kaylee Yanr. You have retreived the white bishop pieces. From now on, you will be team FURY, lead by Okdes Falvion." Ozpin said. We stood on a raised dasis in front of a crowd, who was cheering. Galion gave smiled happily, glad he was with Kaylee. I could tell they were close. Marty stood a little awkwardly, and as searching the crowd. I followed his eyes and found her. The girl with black hair. what was her name? Blake? she looked at me, and something, a strange light, appeared in her eyes. I could tell she was important, her team was linked to me. But Marty was looking at the other, Ruby Rose, in a look of...total awe. 'He idolizes her' I thought. We stepped off the stage, and Ozpin said "Your rooms will be announced later. But now, enjoy a nice dinner and some free time after."

We sat, eating, when RWBY approached. I said "Hello, Blake. care to join us?" she seemed amused, almost, and sat. her team sat too, and I could tell the group clearly had several bonds: Yang and Ruby was of family, Blake to Yang and Ruby was freindship, and everyone to Weiss was so closed off. Odd. Marty was still in awe, staring at Ruby. Ruby noticed, and said uncomfortably "Why are you staring at me?" Marty stammered "I...I love your work as a scythe wielder. I saw your first drwings of Cresent Rose and I was so awe-inspired I made New Moon." he pulled out his scythe. He and Ruby started chatting about scythes and shooting things. Then JNPR came over, and Nora was talking really fast about...Sloths? I cleared my throat and turned to Blake, saying "So...you and RWBY up for a bit of fun? We have free time, and some practice AK-130's are open. We are going to practice a bit." she smiled "That actually sounds fun."

My team and RWBY entered the combat field, and Ren selected the setting BOTS # 1000. Marty said "Fun! I love getting mangeled to death!" and then they were surrounded by AK's. The first said "TRAINEE, WE ARE PROGRAMMED TO KILL." and it jumped at Blake. It got less than halfway before its my carbine bullet tore through its metal skull. I flipped Xilifin around and hacked a few apart. Galion and Kaylee both smashed the ground, and Ice surrounded them. The AK's flipped to gun hands and were going to massacre them when Marty and Ruby started ripping them apart with bullets and bolts. Blake and I both jumped at our enemies. I stabbed at one, and Blake flipped and spun Gambol Shround out, killing multiple enemies at once. Yang was beating down three at once, and Weiss kept using her speed to dart in and out of foes. Marty and Ruby both began killing with their blades, and I got an idea, and said to Blake "I know how to kill the rest at once! Follow my lead!" She nodded, and I said "Ruby, Marty, keep them distracted! Everyone else, form a circle. Weiss, Galion, Kaylee, do your Ice slams!" they did, and The ring of ice soon blossomed with a high wall around it. "Yang, Fire Slam!" she did, and the ice shattered and impaled some of the bots. I explained Blake's part earlier, she jumped and did the flip she did earlier, killing several. but this was a distraction for the big finale. I pulled out my sword, focusing my power. I didn't know how I knew I could do this, but I did. I took a breath, and slammed my sword into the ground. Cracks appeared in the floor, and an explosion of light rocked the room. Bolts of energy shot out, flying from one to another to another. It hit each one, and their heads exploded, one by one. soon enough, one was left. I pionted my hand at it, and flames ingulfed it. it whirred and fell over, dead. They looked at me, and Weiss said "Well, that wasn't dust...what was it?" I shrugged, and Weiss said "Fine!Well, its time for bed anyway." RWBY walked off, but not Blake. She smiled and said "That was fun. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." she winked at me and left. My team turned to me, and I said "Yeah, lets go."  



	2. Birds of a Feather

Chapter 2: Birds of Feather This story is also rated for violence-Okdes

I spun Xilifin in a circle, spraying blood everywhere. Around me, my team fought through the small army of grimm that jumped from the forest. Ozpin had said that this was a routine patrol, no reason to encounter any grimm. How wrong he was. I could hear RWBY fighting behind me, but was focused on killing a Ursa. Even though it was combat, I enjoyed it, as if I was...reveling in the slaughter. I flippped Xilifin into the Carbine form, and shot through an Ursa'a skull. I could hear Marty yelling "DIE! NO, BAD URSA! I SAID DIE!" before the THWACK of a scythe blade passing through a neck. Next was the thud of the said head dropping to the ground. I turned to my team, and RWBY, just in time to see Yang laughing. "That was the most fun I've had in months!" she said.

We laughed for a while before Blake said "So how did you decide to become a Hunter, Okdes?"

I said "My villiage was wiped out by Grimm. Now I hunt them." It was a good lie, a solid lie, but a lie. I didn't remember where i came from, or when, or why. And as I told the lie, I felt a tug in my mind, and was suddenly falling, floating, into light.

My feet touched the ground, and i was watching a man run from a smoldering ruin of a keep. He was panting and wide-eyed, holding a baby. The scene shifted to three old guys standing around the baby in cradle. One said "The bearer is dead. we beleive he is the child." The old men bowed their heads in sadness, and the guy continued "His life will never be easy. He will feel true happiness in this world, only pain, and suffering. Poor child, to be cursed like that." The old guys shook thier heads, and again, the scene shifted to a forest, with two...Angels? they spoke in serene, quiet tones. One said "The child is lost to our sight, sir. We will maintain a watch for him. As he comes of age, we will find him." the other one nodded, and the fisrt was gone. The second knelt to the ground and drew a mark on the ground. It was a sort of symbol, crossed swords underneath a halo. He spoke, and it sounded like a quote. "He shall ride beneath this symbol of hope, the hero of one, of many, the immortal lord of dragons. From the strife of kin he shall know his name. From loss of lives he shall know his pain. From the love he craves he finds his power. From the last Dead man he learns the way." then he stood up and nodded. "Ride well, my lord." he said, then vanished.

Then, again, it shifted. I saw a young girl, dressed in red. Another, in yellow. Ruby...and Yang? Why are they here? This vision was odd, different, more...Bad. less hopeful. I saw them playing, then a scream. the rushed into a nearby house to see Ruby's mother on the ground. her father stood over her, fist clenched and raised. He growled "Never talk back to me, you stupid little bitch!" Ruby yelled "NO!" and her dad turned to her and roared "YOUR NEXT, SHUT UP!" I treid to move, help her, but I couldn't. I was frozen. Until I appeared. I saw myself walk out of air, head raised in conviction.

I walked right over to her dad and punched him. He reeled back, then I tripped him and slammed him onto the floor. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He hung there, gasping, and I yelled "NEVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN!" and threw him into a wall. Then I turned to Ruby, who was crying, and said something. She replied, crying harder. I turned, and quietly I turned to her, and said "You don't need to cry, Ruby. This man...He is a idiotic, drunk, sad, insecure little man. But you don't have to be. You can help people, save them from evil. You must try." then other-me was gone. I looked at Ruby, who was distressed. Yang said to her "You can stay with me...we can adopt you..." Ruby nodded, crying very hard. Her mom was beaten to death. Her dad was lying on the ground, alive but hurt. Ruby sniffed 'At least...call the police .Let them arrest my father," she spat the word in contempt "So he never hurts another person again.

"What will you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Help poeple." she said with conviction.

I awoke to see Ruby and yang, the real ones, shaking me awake. Ruby said "Hes awake!" and saw the light in her eyes. She was...grateful! Happy I almost killed her dad! She knelt close and whispered "Thank you, by the way." and stood back up, and helped me up. Blake asked "Are you okay? You were talking, and you just...fell." I said "I am okay." but at the end of the dream, Before the blackness, I heard Ruby singing a song. I said to Ruby "What was that song you keep humming?" it was a fair guess, she sang it once, it was about her, she likely liked it. She smiled and sang "Red like Roses, fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by the royal test. Black the Beast decends from beauty burns...Gold." I saw Galion choke and jump in surprise. We all stared at him. He said "So...Ruby...You wroe that?" she nodded. "Yes...Why?" He turned pale and said "Uh...No reason."

We walked back to Beacon, and saw a crowd surrounding two people on the ground. One was a girl, not too dissimalar to Blake. She was around 18, 19 years old with black hair. she wore strange, shimmering black trousers, a jacket, and even a tunic underneath. The other...was a skeleton. It wore a suit and tie, along with a hat. He sprung up, and said to the girl "Hey, we are here."

She groaned and looked at him. She got up and said "Where is here?"  
"Not Kansas?" "Good God, I want to hurt you so bad."  
"I get that a lot. But only from you. You are violent." then he looked yp. "Oh, People!" he acted like he hadn't noticed before. "DO...YOU...SPEAK...ENGLISH?"  
Ozpin said in perfect english "No."  
"I like this one. he has humor, unlike some certain crabby girls I know. he turned to the crowd, hollows eyes meeting Ozpin's amused ones. "I am Skulduggery Pleasant."

Thanks for reading, Sorry if it was really long. I am going to have a not-schedual, so they can come out whenever. Thanks again, and see you next time. And yes, by the way, I did change Okdes's symbol. 


	3. Puzzles

Chapter 3: Puzzles

We all stared at the skeleton, Skulduggery, who continued "This is my partner and fellow detective Valkyrie Cain. We are here in this wonderful place to find the Source of magic in our dimension, which we have detected is on the edge of the Source's range, so here must be the center of it." Ozpin frowned. "We have no 'magic'. Only dust, harnessing the power of fire, ice, lightning, energy."  
"That is just magic seeping into your every stones, the whole of your world is based on it. Animals, Monsters, even Humans have been taking in residual magic for as long as your race has existed here." Skulduggery said. Ozpin nodded "In that case, I assume you wish to find this Source so you can study it. If we manage to tap into this Source...we could do all kinds of things. So best keep it a secret from the rest of the world then?" Skulduggery said "All correct. We also wish to become interdimensional allies."  
"Okay. And you may use Teams RWBY, JNPR, and FURY in your search, . I am professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. We teach men and women to fight Grimm, our monsters. They are called Hunters and Huntresses. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and FURY, steap forward." so we did. "You will assist and Miss Cain with the search." I nodded, and Valkyrie started telling us what they knew "The Source is nearby, porbably within a few miles of here. We have determined that large 'Dust' deposit would be formed around it, and may contain new, undiscovered dust. This includes a black crystal which fires black lightning and makes things disentegrate." Marty sarcastically said "Great! Now we can kill each other easier!"  
"Thats why we are keeping it a secret, genius." Valkyrie said, smiling. "At least this dimension has sarcasm. The last one I visited didn't" Marty gave her an odd look, but before he could speak Valkyrie saw Blake. "Uh..." Valkyrie said intelligently. Blake "You look like me." It was a simple statement. "Odd." Before Valkyrie could respond, Weiss spoke up "Mr. Pleasant-"  
"Skulduggery"  
"Skulduggery, I know of a large Dust deposit in the Emerald Forest. I beileve the Source could be there."  
"Well then, we can check it out tomorrow. But we just jumped through 20 Dimensions to find his one, so we are tired. We should pick this up in the morning." Ozpin nodded "Then we will assing you sleeping quarters for the duration of your stay. Marty, please lead them to the south tower, near FURY's quarters." Marty nodded, and said "See you guys later." then he walked off, the Detectives in tow.

Four hours later, We sat at dinner. Our teams plus the Detectives sat off to one side, away from the other people. Skulduggery looked out the window, and said "Why are there two moons?" Valkyrie chocked on her food as she saw what he was pointing at. Jaune frowned, and said "Uh...Why don't you have two moons? They have alway been there." Everyone nodded, and I found myself staring at the moons. I didn't remeber that, but hey, I remembered next to nothing. I was confused over why I dreamed about Ruby and Yang's past in the forest. Why was I there? And the first visions...If I saw Ruby and Yang's, and they were close to me, the boy was most likely close as well. But why was he folllowing me?  
I was interuppted by Blake saying "Okdes? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Just...nevermind." I Skulduggery motioned to Valkyrie, who stood up. He said "Sorry, but we are going to get to sleeping. Goodnight." and they left.

(I didn't see this personally, but Marty did, so I'll let him take the pen for a moment-Okdes)  
Hey, this is Marty. Whats up, folks with one moon? Anyway, I followed Funnybones and Not-Blake around a cornor, and they stopped and Skulduggery said "He looks the part, but I can't be sure. What are his readings?" "Insanely high. He could take on Darquesse and Lord Vile together. But his Aura has a signature that isn't from this Dimension. He ain't Native, thats for sure."  
"Did you just say 'ain't'?"  
"Shut up. We should call China, and ask her if we should tell the Archangel-"  
"No."  
"No?" "No. We need to call China, but not the Archangel. He would kill Okdes."  
"Why the hell would he do that?"  
"Okdes has the potential to become like us; like Vile and Darquesse. No i must call China now." he pulled out an odd sort of phone "Hello? CHina? this is working? Cool. I found the Source, and We also found HIM. Yes, that one...Don't tell the Archangel?" he looked at Valkyrie smugly "Okay...Cool." his voice turned almost...playful."Oh, is that so? Well then, 'grand mage', good day." he hung up. Valkyrie groaned "I still can't get over that..."  
"Why?" "It's weird, she attacked your wife. And now-"  
"That was few hunderd years ago. I forgave her."  
At this piont, they continued walking and the first thing I thought was 'Who is China?' Then I turned. Okdes should know about this...

(Back to me-Okdes) After Marty explained the conversation, I sat back, stunned. Teams RWBY and JNPR had left, leaving only us. I frowned, and said "Let's think on this tomorrow. Tonight, I am just too tired." So we went to bed.

I got out of bed and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door quietly behind me. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I walked up to the top of Beacon, to the highest tower with the signals. I saw Blake up on the tower, and said "Hi, Blake." She turned and saw me.

"Oh, hi Okdes. What are you doing?" She asked "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." I replied. "Oh, Okay. I do have a question, now that you are here."  
"Go ahead."  
"Do you feel connected to me in any way?"  
I did. I Figured out what i saw in her eyes on the day of our Initiation; it was recignition. she knew me. So I said "Yes, I do." She nodded, then walked up and lightly kissed me. She said "You might just be right." and walked away. I stood in stunned silence while she walked away. I stood there for a long time, until finally I unfroze and blinked twice. Then I walked off, smiling. Then I waalkd past RWBY's room and heard yelling. I pulled out Xilifin and switched it into a carbine and kicked to door in. I saw Ruby and Yang jumping aside, Blake grabbing Gambol Shroud, and Weiss shooting a Ice bolt at me. I jumped aside, and yelled "WHOA! I thought you guys were in trouble!" they looked at each other, then roared with laughter. They didn't stop, not even when Ruby fell off her bed in laughter. Eventually, when Blake recovered, she stannered through bouts of laughter "We...We were just arguing over...If we should go to a Secondary Weapons Craftng class tomorrow or not...You thought we were getting attacked? It's sweet you cared, but nobody gets attacked at Beacon!" as soon as she uttered these words, a scream split the air, coming from the Beacon Grand hall. we all ran towards it. We got to the Grand Hall to find team CRDL dead on the floor. Ozpin stepped forward, and suddenly was saying "Somebody tell me who did this...NOW!"


	4. Daughter of Darkness, Son of Grace

Chapter 4: Daughter of Darkness, Son of Light

Ozpin stood, waiting for a response. Valkyrie said " , sir, I found them. They were all killed by one shot from a silenced pistol from a few feet, so they probably knew their killer. The wounds are corroded, so I can assume a dust-modified gun was used." Ozpin looked impressed.  
"Solid reasoning. Cardin Winchester was the only know person to date in Vale with a weapon capable of this. The gun is not on the body, So I assume the killer took it with him after murdering them. There is nothing more we can do tonight...When we find the Killer, I will Kill him myself." and he turned on heel and left. We looked at him, shocked, and eventually the people began trickling out to their dorms. RWBY and my FURY were the last. RWBY left, Blake lingering slightly, before I left with FURY. "Good thing no Grimm got in...Our guard was down for a while." I said. Kaylee grimiced "What?"  
"Um...some grimm got in." she lifted part of her skirt to reveal a cut on her leg Galion let out a small cry and rushed to her side. He knelt down, and said "Damnit, you should have told me. I would have been able to Heal this outright, but it will take time because you waited."I didn't know Galion could Heal, but why not? "How many?" Galion asked "Four Beowolves."  
"Why didn't you ask for help?"  
"I wanted to prove I could take them..." she said sulkily.  
Marty let out a short, incoherent cry of disbeleif. "You took down, what, fifteen Beowolves in the forest? And your worried about what we think? Why would we have reason to assume you are anything short of a Badass?" Before she could anwser, She passed out. Galion muttered "Oh, God DAMNIT!" and picked her up, saying "Beowolf claws can be diseased. I can heal her..." and we hurried down the hall, and I fell asleep while Galion helped Kaylee recover.

I awoke to Skulduggery yelling " WAKE UP!" I shot out of my bed, straight into him. He nodded while Valkyrie laughed, and said "Breakfast in 20 minutes." then he left with Valkyrie. I was rummaging through my clothes when I found an odd coin; One side was a crown, the other was a flame.

Blake's Flame.

"This is just getting ridiculus" I muttered. I passed the girl, Nora, in the hall, and she said "OHMYGODYOURTHATGUYWITHTHECOOLSWORDANDYOUWILLBEWOR KINGWITHMEONHELPINGTHATFUNNYGUYFINDTHESOURCEOFMAGI CANDDUST?" I just stood there, unsure about how to reply. she continued, all in one breath, "Sodoyouthinkthatwewillfindit? Ithinkwewill,besideswehavethreeteamsandtwohonestto godSORCERERShelpingusright?" I stood with my mouth open, wondering how one person could say that much. I was still unsure what the hell she just said. something about finding the Source...So I nodded and said "Yes." praying to God it was the right answer. She said "Yay!" and skipped off, so I guess I did. Shaking my head in wonder, I walked to breatfast. When I got there, Nora was there. How the hell did she get down here so fast? I sat down, And noticed Kaylee was up and about again, which was good. I sat down at the table, and Nora winked at me before chattering at lightning speed to Ren. How he put up with it, I will never know. I say Skulduggery tap his collarbones, and a face slid over his skull. We stared in shock, and he shrugged and said "I got a magic thing that lets me get a face and everything. And now, in this place, I can eat. Eating is fun." and he began wolfing down pancackes. It's kind of scary how fast he ate.

After breakfast, we went into the emerald forest, to the large dust deposit Weiss mentioned. We walked through the forest, completely silent. WE kept a forced pace, all of our hearts burdened by CRDL's death. Even Nora was silent. We eventually reached a giant rock, that pulsed and glowed slightly. Weiss gasped "That is pure, unrefined dust. It could power Vytal for years if channeled properly." There was a rough hole in it leading into a steep slope that slowly faded into darkness.

We walked into the cave, and eventually it led to a large cavern. When I say large, I'm talking Skulduggery's 'Times Square' thing. In the center was a large...Orb. or, it was at first. It began shifting, changing into a shape, a object of infinite dimension and mass. Nimbuses of light detatched from it and floated gently to the ground. The ground around it was covered in veins of dust-crystal, including Valkyrie's Black variety. We looked at the Source, and the more we did the more we understood about it. Eventually, Skulduggery said "We should investigate this Cavern further." and we all fanned out. My team and I went to the left, where two pairs of stone doors carved into the rock. One set, the more faded one, was outlined in white light. The other one, more pronounced, was outlined in blackness. Nora rushed over excitedly. she walked over the the black doors, which seemed to bulge outward at her. it almost seemed to call to us, all of us, to open it."I wanna open it!" she squeled.  
Ren sighed "Thats not a good idea..."  
"Now i really want to."  
"Don't."  
"Yes!"  
"No." then Skulduggery walked over.  
"I'll do it then!" Valkyrie yelled. so she did. A swirling portal of blackness is what lay beyond. Then, a Beowolf came out. We backed away, but they began to pour out, along with Ursas, Nevermores, and even a few Deathstalkers. It was a portal to a dimension of only Grimm

A portal to Hell.

Thanks for reading. Please eave reviews, your silence is disconcerting. Also, here is a shout-out to TheLittleReaper for your continued support. You are the only one who actually seems to like my writing. So thank you. 


	5. End of Days

Chapter 5: End of Days

"Shit." Marty said "We may be a little bit screwed." We ran as more and more poured out.

Skulduggery said "I wish it didn't come to this." as he pulled out a small canister. He twisted the cap off, and shadows erputed from it. They wrapped around him, forming armor.

Valkyrie stopped and seemed the same, but laughed and almost clapped with glee, saying "YES! Another dimension to explore!" and she honestly FLEW at the Grimm. Skulduggery flew at them to, and shadows erupted from the armor and began killing the Grimm. They tuned sharp and began slicing them up while Valkyrie floated above some others, raining fire upon their heads. I moved to help, but her head snapped to me and she roared "I AM DARQUESSE! YOU WILL STAND ASIDE OR I WILL RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF!" to prove her point, she grabbed an Ursa and tore its arms off with her bare hands.

I didn't know what any of that meant, but I saw Marty check with his helmet, which he turned loud enough to hear, and it said "Analysis complete. I did a complete scan of her aura, and it is unlike anything previously encountered in Vytal. It seems she has unlocked a force of pure power and unimaginable energy, and it taps into the very energy of Vytal. The being spoke of herself as Darquesse, which means it is not Valkyrie anymore, Valkyrie seems to be repressed in her mind. Skulduggery's condition is unknow, but the same effects are happening to him." It shut off. We stood, dumbstruck, while Darquesse ripped a Deathstalker's tail off and used the tail to kill an Ursa. Darquesse seemed surpirsed, like being so close to the Source made her even more powerful. She looked at a group of beowolves, and they exploded.

I couldn't just stand by and watch this. I ran at Darquesse, but she just brushed me aside. literally. I went flying and cracked me head on a rock. I tried to get up, but my legs fell out from under me. I remember thinking 'NO! I must be strong enough. I must be able to protect them...' But I was too weak. I thought all was lost, but then a strange thing happened. The not-Skulduggery turned to Darquesse, and he ripped off his helmet and hit her with it. the darkness flowed inside her, and she jerked and fell, then sprung back up. But Valkyrie was herself again, and Skulduggery's armor was flowing into the canister. Skulduggery picked it up, closed it, and ran. Galion tried to helped me up, but I shook him off angrily. I had to be strong enough to help them. To help everyone. The Grimm were momentarily distracted by Nora making them explode, so we all ran. After a few seconds, Nora was running behind us, leaving the Grimm to regroup. When we were out, Skulduggery put his hand on the rock and the door collapsed. We heard the beowolves yammering on the other side. Valkyrie yelled "WITHSTAND!" and the rocks glowed so bright it was hard to look at. Skulduggery cocked his head, which seemed about the same as rasing an eyebrow, because she shrugged, and said "This close to the Source, we can do anything."

We ran as fast as we could until we couldn't run anymore, and Skulduggery said "We need to get back to it and close the gate, but not now. We need to marshall our forces, get help from our dimension, and close the gate while we hold off an endless army of Grimm. Okdes, Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine." But I saw the doubt in everyone's eyes. Bitterly, I turned away.

We arrived back a Beacon to yet even more problems. Ozpin informed us that in our absence, Three things happened: Our quarters were broken into, five unknown bodies turned up with evidence suggesting CRDL's killer killed them, and Ozpin himself was almost assassinated. He said that someone tampered with his dust-powered coffee maker, and it exploded. The attempt failed because he thought he heard a noise in the hall, and went to investigate. Then his room exploded behind him. To top it all off, the investigation into CRDL's killer was already grinding to a halt due to lack of, well, anything that could be used to investigate. While he spoke, all of my friends and team mates were looking to Skulduggery for guidence, like I was suddenly incapable. Skulduggery promised to look into it, but before he could leave, I pulled him and Valkyrie aside. "What the hell was that!" I hissed, practically shaking with rage. I was angry at them keeping it a secret, angry at my team for losing faith, angry at myself for not being strong enough.

"Uh...us getting a case?" Skulduggery answered, sounding unsure of why I was so angry.

"No, the whole 'superbeing of death' incident in the cave. You don't just keep that a secret!"

"Oh...Valkyrie and I can do that. Sorry for not telling you, but-"

"WHAT? It's just 'something you can do'?" God of Light, that is so...indescribably weird. You act like it's normal!"

"For us, it is." he then walked away. I stood fumng for a second, then stalked off. I was still seething when I ran into Marty.

"Hey, so what was the whole 'I AM DARQUESSE' thing about with Valkyrie? I assume you asked, I saw your...confrontatiom" He said

"Apparently, they 'can do that', like it's normal." I spat

Marty laughed and quoted "Oh, the wonderful company of fools and madmen!" He looked at me expectantly, but I was too tired and angry to play along. I just kept walking, knowing my anger would fade. But it didn't.

Three days. Thats how long I lasted. Three days of the anger building and festering, going through my daily routine. Skulduggery and Valkyrie shunted out with their newfound powers, promising to return as soon as possible. So for three days I was a regular student a Beacon, albiet the fact it was living hell. Looking back on it, it probably wasn't so bad, but at the time, with all that Rage, it was awful. I trudged through the first few hours, trying to qwell the rage, when I encountered him. He was a 3rd year, with a chip on his shoulder. He sneered and yelled to the whole courtyard "Here he is, the mighty hero! Knocked down by one punch? From the girl? LAME! My grandma is stronger than that, and she got eaten by an Ursa!" He laughed, and some people laughed with him. I felt my anger grow, and twist inside me. I said quietly, right into his ear, "You better shut up. Before I lose control." This made him laugh so hard he fell over. "You?" he scoffed. "You lost to a girl who wasn't even a hunter. You are to pathetic to speak to me. You are dirt." he marched away, nose in the air. I then became aware of a voice, in my head, saying 'let me out. I can teach him not to look you in the eye...' my body moved instinctively, as if to strike him down, before I pulled back. Great, insanity to top it all off! I walked to my next class, igonring the laughter, but it was so hard not to kill someone. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' I thought.

The next day, Nothing too eventful except the laughter, and the mocking. My friends told me to ignore it, but oh man it was hard.

Finally, the third day. The stupid 3rd year, Girth, liked to torment me for fun. My team was wary of me, knowing I was a ticking bomb. I tried to stay away from him, but he found me. Sriding over, he began loudly calling me retarded and weak and all manner of things. I said "Shut up. Now. You have no idea what I will do to you." he frowned, and said "I thought I told you, you aren't allowed to TALK!" Then he hit me square in the chest hit an Aura-strengthened blow. I flew down the hallway, and cracked my head against a pillar. Grith and his cronies walked off, laughong. I staggered up, But Galion caught me and said "Come on, I'll get you to the room.." but I shook him off. I could walk be myself.

While we walked to our quarters, Galion asked "You doing okay? That head blow looked hard..." he trailed off at me turning on him was it. I was angry, I had been lied to. I was supposed to be strong, to be their leader. Ever since that stupid cave, I've been useless. I was brushed aside by those I thought were my friends, and treated like a god damn CHILD by Skulduggery, the one person I thought would be different. To top it all off, I was being honset to God bullied by a asshole with no skills in reading people's anger.

So I spat "No, I am not 'Okay'." I was struggling to keep my anger in, but it wasn't working. "I am angry. I have been lied to, patronized, and, oh yeah, I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! I woke up in this God damn ass pit of a world, without a clue to when or where or why or how. And at first, sure, it was fine. BUT THEN we get to the God damn cave. I tried to be a leader, to save all of you, like they want, BUT NO! When I try, I am just knocked down. I must be strong to help everyone, and I'm not! WHAT DO THEY WANT ME TO DO? Also, you guys lost faith in me, like I am suddenly powerless because Darquesse hit me, and could have killed me in that one hit. Also, the God damn VOICE IN MY HEAD WON"T SHUT UP! I am actually being BULLIED by a no-skill dousche who still thinks it's funny to do that. And then, to top it off, the ONE PERSON who I thought would be different is keeping secrets, and then blows me off like I am a child. A CHILD! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, EVERYONE I'VE SAVED, THIS SKELETON TREATS ME LIKE NOTHING? THATS...thats..." That's when I realized I was referencing events I had no memory of. I choked off and collapsed on a nearby bench. I no longer felt anger, just sadness and helplessness and desperation.

Galion looked at my warily before sitting next to me and speaking, tenatively at first but getting bolder. "Who...Who are 'they'? what things have you done? And we are your team, Okdes. We work together. You don't need to carry that burden on your own. We all do. All hunters do."

I shook my head. "They want me to do more. I don't know why or how, or even who for God's sake, but they want more. I don't know where that came from...I..." I stopped as he stood up and looked at me.

"Here is some advice: Take some time. Cool off. Come back when your calm." He turned on heel and left before I could say anything. I groaned and got up, walking to the grounds of Beacon. I walked until I found a sort of statue, with a triumphant warrtor conquering a Grimm. I sat next to it, and turned to see Jaune. He said "I know how you feel. Weak. Helpless-"

I interrupted "Jaune, I don't need wisdom. I need help." and I walked up to the statue and shouted to the sky "COME ON THEN! GET IT OVER WITH! I FAILED, YOU STUPID, ARROGANT ASSHOLES!" Jaune looked at me like I was crazy.

Then the air split open, a verticle slash a few feet wide and 6 feet tall. A man stepped out of the white rift. He was tall and athletic, wearing some sort of half-plate body armor, split in the back to reveal wings. He said "Okdes. You have not failed yet. You can redeem yourself. We are disappointed you did not try harder." I grit my teeth, but didn't respond. I wasn't allowed to. "But we decreed to give you one last chance. The insult did not help, but we have allowed one more try. If you fail and aren't strong enough, then we will end it." then, disaster. Blake walked over the man's, the angel's, eyes narrowed when he saw her. "YOU!" He spat. he turned to me, eyes blazing "If you give into this darkness, Okdes, punishment will be swift and final." Then he was gone.

"What was that?" Blake asked. "An Angel."  
"Why?" "I don't know." "Don't just let him push you around, Okdes. Stand up! He is-" "No! To even think rebellion is wrong."  
She looked at me like I was crazy. "Wrong to have a mind of your own?"  
"It's not that easy...I can't explain. I am...remembering somethings...just enough to know one thing: Never do, say, or even think something against your orders." "Listen to yourself! You are sounding-" "This is how it is, Blake." "Then you deserve what's coming to you, if you just want to lie down and submit."  
"You could never begin to understand." I spat, then I began walking off. Then Jaune of all people said "She's right. You need to at least consider-" "No. Those who 'considered' are dead or worse." I left.

The night was a blur of my anger and my sorrow. At some piont, I was in the forest, killing Grimm. At another, I was at the Beacon grounds, sitting alone watching the pale dawn light creep up on me. Blake sat next to me, and said "I'm sorry, Okdes. For what I said-"

"Don't. Just don't." she looked at me in confusion "We will just have the argument over and over, again and again. So don't apologize or try to help. This is my problem. Just let me solve it."

she blinked, and said frostily "Fine then." before walking away.

It was then, when I sat in the pre-dawn of Vytal, on a bench at Beacon, watching Blake walk away from me, maybe forever, I realized how sad and hopless I was. I had to get stronger, to get beyond it all. I knew why.

So why did it feel like my heart feel like it was dying?

Then, the air slpit again and the Angel stepped out. "Good." he said "You obeyed. Continue and you will make a fine servant." I grit my teeth. I had a limit, and he knew it. He just didn't care what I felt. "You are angry. It is understandable. One, she is darkness and you are light. Two, you just won't live long enough. It will just cause her heartache." my head snapped up.

"What?" I croacked. I hadn't slept all night.

"You will die the day after tomorrow. The prophecy is very clear." Then he recited:

"Okdes, Paladin of Gods,

Light and Darkness, living at odds,

With himself and what he hides,

Sacrificing himself to the tides,

He does it to close the gate,

To Save them from Grimm and Blackest fate."

I stood in stunned silence, letting it sink it. I was fated to die. I couldn't stop it. I sat in silence as he vanished, but smiled wryly when he left. At least I knew I couldn't die until then. Then I sombered up, wondering how I could possibly laugh at this time. Then I choked up in sudden sorrow. I was going to die. I needed to go, to get away. And I knew exactly where to go.

Okay, That was interesting for me to write

Bye fans, If I have any (Which I sort of doubt), and remember to tell me in reviews what you liked, hated, generally wanted to comment on.

-Okdes 


	6. Shunt

Chapter 6: Shunt

I stood at the edge of the cliff, double checking the spell in my mind. Combining Dust from the cave, I knew exactly what to do. I breathed deeply, crushed the dust crystals, and stepped of the cliff, dust swirling around me. Falling to the ground, I was about to hit it when I realized I was going to-

-Shunt.

I stepped out of the shadows into an alley, three years before. I nodded. So the shunt worked. I was back in time. I could finally find out how Team Rwby knew me. I looked around, because if I did the spell right, I should be near one of team RWBY...There. Weiss was standing alone, walking quickly. She was looking over her shoulder, almost like she was scared...then a person stepped out of the shadows and hit her. She sprawled on the ground, scrabbling for her sword. She yelled "Help!" before lowering her voice and said to him "No...Don't do it, Brother..."

Her brother smiled and said "I should inherit the company, not you. So I will..." he stepped forward, a blade slipping from his sleeve. He stepped forward, and I did too. Intercepting his blade with my own, I slammed Xilifin's hilt into his chest. He gasped, and I kicked him. He fell into the alleyway's dirt. I stood him back up, concentrating all of my rage, hurt, sadness, and punched him down again. Then I stood over him, Xilifin pionted down, and was about to thrust when Weiss shouted "NO! Let the police take care of him." I nodded, and moved away. I recharged the shunting energy that echoed inside me, and I figuered I had maybe six more shunts left. So I focused, Weiss was saying something, but I wasn't listening. I was about to

-Shunt

I was in a park, watching Kaylee and Yang talk avidly. Jugding by their ages, It was four to five years ago. I knew that the shunt brought me to Major points in their lives, so I wondered why this was so important. Until I saw the ground ripple and erupt as a huge Deathstalker jumped out. People ran and screamed, Yang and Kaylee following the suit. But it pounced, and hit Yang. She flew to the side and hit the wall with a sharp 'Crack!' she fell to the ground. Yang groaned, but was alive (duh). Kaylee looked around with panic, And I was drawing Xilifin and beginning to charge, letting my rage rise up, when she howled. Her eyes, the eyes many people found strange, many people found unsettling, glowed yellow. Those wolf eyes. Her teeth grew sharp, and her nails were more like claws. She knelt, and white wolves began to form out of mist. They all charged at the Deathstalker, and it sliced through them. But every time it did, they turned into mist and reformed. Kaylee jumped at it, and charged her Aura, Combining it with the strength the wolves gave her, she hit it on the top of it's shell, cracking it. It roared in pain, and she drew her swords and stabbed both into it. It screamed, and died. She slipped the swords away, and flicked her hands and the wolves vanished. Her eyes lost their glow, but remained wolf eyes. She staggered, like calling to her Fauna side was tiring. I could read her Aura, I knew that she was almost full blooded Fauna to the piont where she could almost shift into a wolf completly. That was new. I was looking in confusion, not knowing how to react, when-

-Shunt.

I walked out of shadows into the scene from my dream, with Ruby's dad. I walked over, knowing everything that would happen. I punched him, threw him into a wall. I turned to Ruby, saying "Have you seen me before?" she shook her head, so this is the first time our paths converged. 'So now I should visit Blake.' I thought. I recited my whole speech to Ruby, but it was from memory. So if I remembered saying it to Ruby from me saying it to Ruby, where did the idea come from originally? I frowned, and before i left I turned to the spot where I watched. I yelled "Nothing is set in stone!"There. I proved the future could be changed. But the effort seemed hollow, and I continued to feel depressed at my looming demise. I felt the enrgy charging back up, then-

-Shunt.

I was behind a house. I walked out into the main street of a dust dirt road, and saw Blake, about thirteen, walking down it. There was a man with her, holing some sort of rifle. He wore something over his eyes, and was speaking urgently to Blake. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was pretty sure the man was Adam. I heard Blake mention him a few times, but stop herself, like the memory was painful. I assumed, by the way she stood, she didn't know him at this point. So the were first meeting...That made me angry. This man would somehow hurt Blake, somehow make her sad. That meant he did something bad to her, and that made my anger grow. But before I could do anything-

-Shunt.

I stood by a house, watching a five year old Blake walk into a house. Three men slipped in after her. I ran inside to help, only to find the men murdering her parents. "NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. The men looked at me, blood dripping from their swords.

"Well...you know the rules. Kill him, then the girl. We can't have anybody disrupting Mr. Winchester's plans." one said. Winchester...Like Cardin Winchester? weirdThe three rushed at me, but I drew Xilifin. I slashed through the first one's neck, then stabbed the second through the chest. I jumped aside to dogde the last's blade, Leaving Xilifin stuck in the second's chest. The third man smiled. Then, out of sheer desperation, I clicked my fingers like Skulduggery did.

A spark appeared.

We both stared at it in shock. I fed it energy until it was a fireball, and rammed it into his chest. He ran out of the house, screaming as it ingulfed him. Then I turned to the room Blake must have entered, pulling Xilifin out of the man's chest on my saw her drawing on a pad while staring out a window. She hadn't even heard the fight. She looked at me, then squealed, clutching the pad to her chest. Then she looked at the marking on my silver armor, the crossed swords under a halo. She looked confused, the looked a her pad, and looked even more confused. She tried to from words, but couldn't Her pad fell, and I saw her drawing: crossed swords under a halo. I said "Where did you see that?"

"My friend...two years ago..." I was about to thank her when-

-Shunt

I stood outside Blake's house, two years before her parents were killed. I watched her playing in the grass, when a young boy about her age came from nothing. He was just there. He frowed, and Blake squealed in surprise. the boy said "Hey, wait!" as she turned to run. "I'm lost!"

She stopped and asked "Where are you from?"

"Lighthold."

"I've never heard of that. I'm Blake."

"Okdes." I froze. This was me as a child? Lighthold...that meant the child from the first vision...was me? this was too wierd.

"So, do you know where you are now?" Blake asked

"No...But-" his face went slck, and he cocked his head, like he was listening. Then he yelled "HERE I AM!" and a rift opened in air. The Angel stepped out.

"There you are!" he sounded agrivated "I've benn looking all over. Don't try this again, you have work in your own place." he barely covered his sneer at Blake, and said "I'm sorry, but he must go."

"Wait!" said Blake She drew a coin from her pocket, the coin I found in my luggage. "Take this. My Daddy said its a good luck charm!" I took it, and waved goodbye as the angel and I entered the rift. It snapped shut, leaving a mark burned into the ground: Two crossed swords under a halo. I sadly stood, waiting to shunt, when a explosion of light filled my vision. I suddenly remembered...everything. It was almost too much to comprehend. I had to tell everyone, once I got back, but I didn't know when I would-

-Shunt.

I appeared on the cliff above Beacon. Judging by the sun, I got back five hours after I shunted out of time. I climbed wearily back to Beacon, and I entered the Dining hall. Garth stepped forward, but I just flicked my wrist and air hit him, sending him stumbling back to his seat. I walked over to where my friends ate, pulled out Blake's coin, and said "We need to talk. I remember...everything."

For those who don't know, a shunt is traveling through time or dimensions. Just saying. As I said before, please review.

Your silence is disconcerting.

-Okdes 


	7. Trials and Tales

Chapter 7: The Tales and Trials

"I found this in my luggage. You knew me from the start, Blake." I felt my anger curl inside me.

"I should have told you, but I heard you mention the amnesia, so I thought-"

"No. You should have told me." I took a deep breath and pushed down the anger. "Are they back yet?" I asked

"Two hours ago. Ah, here they are." the Detectives strode over confidently, unknowing of my pain. Two poeple trailed in thier wake: one was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful I have ever seen. But I felt a buzz, and my symbol on my armor activated. It was burning white, which I remembered with my newfound memeroies, meant she had an Allusion, or a charm spell, CARVED into her CHEST! Who would do that? The other was a man with ridiculusly spiky hair that defied gravity and logic. I said "Good, just in time. Now sit." The woman, China, opened her mouth, but I said "Listen, Barbie, I only got about 30 more hours left alive. So shut up and let me talk." She sat, disgruntled, but I foraged ahead. I took a breath, and began my story.

"It was many years ago. Seventeen, to be exact. I was born into this world as a Paladin of light, a human with an Angel's soul. I was born in the Fortress of Light, where the Paladins watched over the land. It was in another dimension. The Paladins had eneimies, and soon a creature of arkness came to thier door: S'drassl. He killed all of them, including the High Lord Paladin. All but one messanger, who fled with me as a baby in his arms. Pursued by S'drassl's men, he barely made it to Lighthold, the scholar fortress. I was left into the care of the wise men, but the messanger died from his wounds. I was raised with my best friend-" I choked up here, you'll see why soon "- Evelynn. She and I trained to be Paladins from an early age, and soon set out to face the world. We were sixteen. I, unkowning of my heritage, was soon sought out by S'drassl. He attacked Evelynn and I, and she...She died." I blinked back tears "He...He escaped. Driven mad by revenge, I sought out the mage Anzalon. But he would not lift a finger to help. So I left, and challanged S'drassl to single combat, fully expecting to lose. But I found Xilifin and my shield, and with them I killed S'drassl. Then, alone and haunted by memories and Angels with plans, I fled to here, to get away, at the price of my memories. The man wo sent me claimed that I could finally find happiness here." I looked at Blake "And maybe I have."

They all sat silently for a long time. Marty looked almost in awe, and Blake just sat there, with her hands covering her mouth. I said my last bit "And now I have only a day left before I am prophizied to die, Sacrificing myself to close the Gates to the Grimm." They sat, silent and sad. The PITIED me. I felt the anger rise, and that nagging voice say "You should kill someone...It would show them who is the boss here..." but I shook it off.

Blake was the first to move. she stood up and kissed me. A proper one this time. After she broke away, I asked "Why?"

"Because. The coin was dust-made. It was a custom piece, and I realized later I was destined to give it to the man I loved." I smiled. Destiny, working in MY favor? So thats what it felt like...

Galion spoke up "I, uh, have my own confession to make." I cleared his throat and began his story. "I went to see this old fortune-telling crone, about six months ago, just to see if Kaylee was coming to Beacon. Instead, I got some nonsense about songs and fates and even you, Okdes. So this meeting, This battle, was fated. Some force that spans dimensions brought us together, here, and now." He looked right into my eyes, and said "Lets attack the gate, now. Screw fate, destiny, all that bull. Screw the Angels, and most of all, screw prophycies. You WILL live, even if we have to drag you up from Hell. I learned that long ago, when people tried to push me around. When I still lived with my biological family-" He snarled in contempt "- the full blooded Fauna of Iceback Ridge."

Kaylee gasped. "I...I am too...Iceslope Mountain Clan." she said quietly. I smiled. The rift in my team, between us all, was healing. We were pumped. we were ready. We were going to change fate. I nodded, new hope suddenly blossoming, and said "Then lets go!" I saw Jaune and Pyrrha exchange glances, Nora and Ren share a look, and Blake...She looked into my eyes with a new light. One even I could recognize on the spot.

I was a Hero.

Having fun yet?

-Okdes. 


	8. Fate and Destiny

Chapter 8: Fate and Destiny

We marched through the forest, right to the Source. We saw the Rock, which Nora had taken to calling the "Rock of Awesome Dust Stuff". We saw Valkyrie's spell was still in place. Then we saw him. Saw them

Team CRDL was trying to pry open the spell Valkyrie put on. They froze when they saw us. "Um...ATTACK!" Cardin yelled, and they charged. We exchanged confused looks, and then Skulduggery shrugged and shot Russle Thrush. He died with a small "ACK!" as it his his chest. Cardin saw this, and instantly backed up, yelling "THE PROTECTION HE GAVE US IS GONE!" but it was too late. The other two were lying on the ground, one with a stab wound in the heart, the other shot by Ren. He backed away slowly, and He sneered at Jaune "Hiding behing Funnybones? And women? Pathetic. "

"Those are your last words? Really?" Pyrrha said. Jaune stepped forward, clearly tired of him. He drew his sword and shield, and moved forward slowly. In the past days, I had been helping him with sword training. Now to see how he was. He stepped forward, dodging Cardin's huge stroke. He then hit Cardin once across the head with his pommel. Cardin collapsed.

Jaune hauled him back up, and said "Not so tough now, huh?" before punching him down again.

Skulduggery sat him back up, and Cardin started talking. "I swear, he forced us to fake our deaths! He forced us to mind control Valkyrie to open the gate! He gave us magic, protection, and the ability to make things just...appear. He told us to do things, and we were forced to!" Skulduggery nodded and backed up.

I said "No." they looked at me. "Why did your father kill Blake's parents?" They looked shocked.

Cardin's look of fear was replaced by a look of loathing "Oh, so now hows all high and mighty? Fine. My dad killed Blake's parents because they were getting to close to unraveling his schemes. I wish I could hear their screams of-" Then Blake stabbed him. It wasn't deep or serious, but it shut him up. Skulduggery touched the Rock and the spell unlocked. He pushed on one of them and they all fell down into the cavern. Then he handcuffed Cardin to a tree and took his weapons.

We entered the cavern to find it packed with Grimm. Then, suddenly, then were attacking us. We fought hard and desperate, but eventually, we got seperated. Team RWBY got surrounded. I was leading FURY to help, when it happened. A Grimm broke throught the web of gunfire and steel and dust, and it lunged at Yang, teeth open and fangs bared-

-And Blake jumped in the way It hit her full on, and she flew back. "NO!" I roared, and I felt anger and sorrow like never before. "NO!" Iscreamed. A blast of pure magic jumped from me, and all the Grimm near me were instantly vaporized by the pulse of magic. I knelt near her, and she looked into my eyes, dying.

"Okdes..." She weakly muttered. Then her eyes closed.

"NOOOOO!" My blast of rage was unequal to anything before. I felt the voice in my head whispering, and I let tears fall. The I was gone, and He stood in my place.

Jardo lifted his head, and breathed his first real breath of air. He looked at the girl, the one Okdes loved. He flicked his hand, and she was healed. she gasped, and looked him right into his pure black eyes.

(Marty will take up the narrative here-Okdes)

I never understood how this whole inner demoin shit works, but hey, I don't care. All I know is that one minute, my friend was there. The next, somebody else was. He ripped through the Grimm, literally, sending limbs and heads flying. he fought a clear path to the gates, and tore open the other one. The portal was white, and out stepped a ghostly figure, a warrior. He narrowed his eyes, and yelled "CHARGE!" and about a million ghosts ran out and started fighting the Grimm. Not-Okdes (He's yelling at me his name is Jardo) floated in the air nearby, watching. The the Grimm portal pulsed, and a Huge Grimm jumped out, unlike anything I've ever seen. It was huge, a Ursa/Beowolf thing with tentacles, and fangs dripping with acid. Jardo looked at it, but it spat DUST at him, and he collapsed. He stood up, and his eyes were green again. Okdes stood alone in the path of the worst Grimm ever to come into exsistance. 


	9. Stormburst

Chapter 9: Stormburst

(Back to me-Okdes)

I knelt in the path of the Great Grimm, Not knowing what to do. the ghosts flooded around me, but didn't help. Crap. I jumped out of it's path as it charged by me, and out of the cornor of me eye I saw China punching a Ursa, fists glowing red. It went flying into a Basilisk, who got angry and bit it in half. Odd how Grimm fight at a time like this. I jumped aside again, landing next to Blake. I yelled to Skulduggery "Distract it!" He nodded, and the four of them started fighting it. She was still weak, and tired from the healing. I saw Gambol Shroud next to her, in whip form, and I got a plan. An idea. I at FURY "I have a plan! We can kill the Great Grimm and close the gate!" they came over, and I gently said to Blake "I need to borrow Gambol Shroud. I can kill the Great Grimm." she nodded weakly, and I took it. I found the switch that changed it into sword mode and back into Pistol. I nodded, and told them "Okay, this is the plan..."

The Great Grimm was stomping after Skulduggery, who had lit it's face on fire, when It howled in pain. It turned to see Galion, who had cut it's tail off. It turned, growling, when suddenly it got hit by several bullets from Kaylee. It spun again, only to have Marty hit it. None of these blows hurt it, but they made it angry. It spun in circles, until it realized it wasn't being hit. Instead, the three people hitting it were on one side. The all shot it at once, and it flew away from them. It landed on the ground, next to the Source. Next to me. I jumped inside the Source, and let it charge me. Then I jumped right to the ceiling, and flipped. I hit the ceiling, and stabbed Gambol Shroud into it. Then I blasted down, stabbing one of it's eyes. Then I wrapped Gambol Shroud's ribbon around it's neck, and released the ribbon. The tension released, and the Grimm flew up, and started being hung. Then I channeled all I could from the Source, and blasted straight up, stabbing it under the chin. Then I channeled all of the magic into fire, and blasted it all into it's head. the fire built up in it's head, and the pressure began to split it's neck. then, with a great explosion, it's head vanished into a ball of fire. I landed, and used air to pull Gambol Shround out of the ceiling. The body fell, and I grabbed Gambol Shroud out of the air.

The Grimm looked in shock, and I ran towards the portals, preparing to close them. But Cardin got in my way. I stopped, and he yelled "YOU COST ME EVERYTHING! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He raised the mace, and I dodged. I jumped back, and Marty was suddenly whispering in my ear "The gate can only be closed by a soul, one who falls into the gate. Push him in." he shoved me forward, and jumped back. I kicked Cardin in the chest, and he stumbled back. Then I used air to shove him. Then I delivered one last punch that sent him reeling, straight into the gate. He screamed as his fleash burned and boiled, an with a flash, He and the gate turned to stone. The other gate closed as well, and the rest of the Grimm froze, then charged. We my team jumped back together, and then we charged. Nothing could stand against us. We were the mighty. We were the gods. We were unstoppable. Blood and fire shot everywhere, bullets and bolts went loose. I gave Blake, who was mostly better, Gambol Shroud. We tore apart the Grimm, leaving nothing but limbs and bodies. I saw one group try to escape, but I jumped into thier midst. I hacked and slashed, spinning a whirlwind, a hurricane of steel and death. When it was over, I stood, panting heavily. I could hear the Angel screaming at me, screaming to turn away from Blake, to set things right. But I ignored him. I Just smiled and looked at my team, my friends, my battle-brothers. The he stabbed me from behind. The Angel withdrew his blade from my chest, and the last thing I remember is collapsing, falling into a pit of pain before finally oblivion

(Galion's turn-Okdes)

Kaylee and I reacted instantly. We both reached from our beastial side, and both grew fangs and claws. Our packs charged as one, tearing and ripping at him. He fell back, but laughed. "Only another Angel can kill an Angel!" he cried. Then, Blake stabbed him from behind. He twisted and looked into her eyes, which were seething with rage, as she said "How about the daughter of a Fallen Angel?" She twisted Gambol Shroud, then yanked it out. The Angel fell to his knees, a light appearing in his eyes. It grew and grew, until light was pouring out all of his pores and it exploded outward-

-and then the light was gone, and his dead, smoking body lay on the floor. I ran to Okdes, and was pouring my Heal abilities into him...But I didn't know if it would be enough...We picked him up and ran back to Beacon. I was going to keep my promise. Even if I had to drag him up from Hell, I would do it. We all would.

I got nothing to say.

-Okdes 


	10. Finale

Chapter 10: Finale

(Me again-Okdes)

I floated in the strange place between life and death, in an etheral twilight that shrouded my mind. I heard people in the real world talking in solem tones. I felt myself lying on a bed. Poeple came and tried to heal me. But in the end, I had to heal myself. I had to pull myself out using grit and determination. It was hard, but I did it.

I awoke on a bed in an unfamiliar room, but I assumed it was the hospital at Beacon. Blake was next to me, head bowed. "Hey." I croaked. her head snapped up. "You okay?" I asked.

"I think I should be asking you that." She said with a small smile.

Skulduggery walked in. "So you'll be fine?" He asked. I nodded, and he said "Good. I have a proposal for you. After seeing how you people fight, I want you on my side." He flourished a paper. "This paper lets FURY, RWBY, and JNPR to become Vytal's first national defense team. Do you accept?" I frowned.

"I nee to think about it." He nodded, and handed me the paper, which was covered in the other's signatures. I sat up, and searched through the chest at the foot of my bed for my armor. I saw Blake walk out, and I got dressed and followed her.

She stopped at the top of Beacon, where we met the night all hell broke loose. She looked out over the land owned by Beacon, and Skulduggery talking to several of sorcerers from his dimension, sent to study the Source. Blake turned to me, and asked "So when do you leave for your dimension?"

This I din't need to think about "Never." She looked at me, not daring to believe it. "I Never want to go back. My home is here, with you." I pu;;ed out the paper, and signed it. I smiled at her, then walked down to Skulduggery. He cocked his head, and I gave him the paper, signed and ready.

He nodded, and said "We will be leaving at seven today." I checked my watch. It was threeish. "Skuluggery, who was the 'He' Cardin kept talking about?"

"I think," he said slowly "That a Mr. Roman Tochwick was."

"How do you figure?"

"Only one man had the power to do this: Roman." I shrugged. Now we just had to find him.

And it was time. They stood before the portal into their world. The four of them were smiling and laughing, promising to return sometime. The said their farewells, and entered the portal. It snapped shut. We stood their, and began filing off in twos and threes, until Blake and I remained. She smiled, took my hand as we walked back to Beacon. I saw Girth standing in front of it. He sneered at me, and opened his mouth, but I was done with his bullshit. I let go of Blake's hand and let the flaming fury of my soul envelope me. Girth didn't stand a chance. I smashed my foot into his knee, they brought my fists down upon his face. He crumbled, and I stepped over his body as Blake and I entered our home.

So my adventure is gone and done, but hey, I'm sure another will come up. And when it does, we will be ready to chop up evil into little bits. But I finally have a home, a place where I am safe. I am with my best friends and the woman I love. So now, as I near the end of the story, I realize my last statement is wrong. Stories never end.

Not completely, anyway.

-Okdes, Beacon Academy, Year of Hope 2055 (By Vytal calender)

"For as it came to pass, He can change his fate. The one, the only, Silver Paladin"-Prophecy of Silver

Until next time,

Fin

Finis

Finale

or, in other words,

The End 


End file.
